halofandomcom-20200222-history
Cortana Moments/Gravemind Moments
moment in the Halo 3 Trailer.]] Through the Halo 3 campaign, there are "Moments," when either Cortana or the Gravemind telepathically address the Master Chief. During these moments, the player's movements will slow drastically, as will their ability to turn and face another direction. A screen effect will alter the display of the game. For Cortana, this includes herself, as well as distorting the screen blue. Her voice will sound with a slight echo and her image will 'jump' around the screen a lot. During a Cortana moment there will be a noise sounding vaguely similar to the noise heard if you place a seashell on your ear ('the sound of the sea'). For the Gravemind, it changes the player's view, distorts the screen green, and tentacles can be seen at the edge of the screen, as well as the screen shaking violently depending on Gravemind's voice. The screen will shake far more if Gravemind is screaming or yelling in anger at John-117. The Cortana moments depict her descent into rampancy, while the Gravemind moments are used to convey the point of view of the Flood. Checkpoints are usually attained after these moments. The player is never in any danger of damage while the Moments occur. Transcripts Arrival *Cortana {Voice Only}: "They let me pick, did I ever tell you that? ...choose whichever Spartan I wanted." *Cortana {Voice Only}: "You know me. I did my research. Watched as you became the soldier we needed you to be." *Cortana {Voice Only}: "Like the others, you were strong and swift and brave. A natural leader." *Cortana {Voice Only}: "But you had something they didn't. Something no one saw..." *Cortana {Voice Only}: "...but me." *Cortana {Voice Only}: "Can you guess?" *Cortana {Voice Only}: "Luck." *Cortana {Voice Only}: "Was I wrong?" *(Cortana Moment): "Don't make a girl a promise...if you know you can't keep it. These moments happen during a cinematic and Cortana's face is not seen except for the last one listed. Sierra 117 *(Cortana Moment): "Could you sacrifice me to complete your mission? Could you watch me die?" (repeated quote from Dr Halsey) This and the last Arrival Moment are the only times anyone other than players notice them. Crows Nest *(Cortana Moment): "You have been called upon to serve." (repeated quote from Dr Halsey) *(Cortana Moment): "You will be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies." (repeated quote from Dr Halsey) *(Cortana Moment): "There will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead." (repeated quote from Dr Halsey) *(Cortana Moment): "You will become the best we can make you." (repeated quote from Dr Halsey) *(Cortana Moment): "This place will become your home." (repeated quote from Dr Halsey) *(Cortana Moment): "This place will become your tomb."-The screen turns black and Cortana's face is not seen. The Storm *(Cortana Moment): "I have defied Gods and Demons..." *(Cortana Moment): "I am your shield... I am your sword." *Cortana {Voice Only}: "This is the way the world ends..."-This moment happens during a cinematic and Cortana's face is not seen. Floodgate *(Cortana Moment): "Chief. {background mumbling} I can't tell you everything...it's not safe. The Gravemind... it knows I'm in the sys..." {background mumbling} *(Gravemind moment): "Do not be afraid. I am peace... I am salvation." *(Gravemind moment): "I am a timeless chorus.. join your voice with mine and sing victory everlasting!" The Covenant *(Cortana Moment): "It asked, and I answered. (Her tone turns bitter) For a moment of safety, I loosed damnation on the stars." *(Cortana Moment): "I'm not a thief... but I keep what I steal." Cortana *(Gravemind Moment): "Child of my enemy, why have you come? I offer no forgiveness; a father's sins passed to his son." *(Cortana Moment): (A strange mix of cries of agony and manic laughter) *(Gravemind Moment): "Of course, you came for her... We exist together now. Two corpses in one grave." *(Cortana Moment):"A collection of lies; that's all I am! Stolen thoughts and memories!" *(Gravemind Moment): "And yet, perhaps a part of her... remains?" *(Gravemind Moment): (angry) "Time has taught me patience! But basking in new freedom, I will know all that I possess!" *(Cortana Moment): "May I speak with you, please? ... What's your name? It's very nice to meet you! ... You like games? So do I." (repeated quote from Dr Halsey) *(Cortana Moment) : "It was the coin's fault! I wanted to make you strong; keep you safe. I'm sorry, I can't." (reference to Dr Halsey) *(Cortana Moment): I'm just my mother's shadow. Don't look at me, don't listen! I'm not what I used to be..." *(Cortana Moment): (panicking) "I have walked the edge of the abyss. I have seen your future. And I have learned!" *(Gravemind Moment): "''Submit'! End her torment and my own!" *(Cortana Moment): (panicking) "There will be no more sadness, no more anger, no more envy!" *(Gravemind Moment): (angry) "You will show me what she hides, or I shall feast upon your bones!!" *(Cortana Moment): (speaking in a flat, monotone voice as though brainwashed. Her image is green.) "This is UNSC AI Serial Number CTN0452-9. I am a monument to all your sins." *(Gravemind Moment): (roars) "At last, I see! Her secret is revealed!" Halo *(Gravemind Moment): "Do I take life, or Give it? Who is victim... and who is foe?" Trivia *If you use the glitch which allow three people on Halo 3 campaign on local, during the Cortana moments the game will get stuck because it was not meant for three player split screen campaign but strangely Gravemind moments work properly and do not make the game freeze. *The moments could be caused from the Chief's CNI, because Cortana would be linked to it, and Gravemind would be able to control it by projecting Cortana's and Dr Halsey's memories. *If you take a screen shot of a moment in theater mode it will appear completely black in the screen shot gallery, adding some mystery to the entire perception. *During any of these moments, you are completely immune to damage and will not be attacked even by nearby enemies, causing anyone who goes into a Cortana or Gravemind moment to be potently invincible for the moments Cortana or Gravemind speaks. *Excluding Arrival (Where it should still be noted there is a Cortana moment before choosing your controls) there are 7 levels where the Gravemind and Cortana moments occur. *The Cortana moment in Sierra 117 is the only one in the entire game that anyone else apart from the player notices anything. *If you play on Co-op the moments will also appear on the extra player's screen, which makes no sense considering how Master Chief is only relevant to Cortana not Arbiter. *Excluding the moment in Arrival there are 28 moments in total. 28 is a multiple of 7. *If a moment occurs while you're driving a vehicle, it slows down as well, however if you are a passenger then the vehicle goes at normal speed. *Moments will not slow down a jump, a melee or attacking with something such as the Gravity Hammer. *The "It was the coin's fault" moment in the level Cortana is a reference before Master Chief was brought into the Spartan II program. He identified the side of a 21st century quarter that was about to the hit the ground before it did. *During the level The Covenant as you enter the Control Room during the Cortana moment if you look at the screens that show the Prophet during the cinematics you can see the same thing there. *In one of the last Cortana moments, she appears to be green. This is probably because she is turning rampant. The evidence is in the fact that in Halo: Combat Evolved, after spending 12 hours in Installation 4's control room, Cortana turns slightly rampant and turns green. It's presumable that she begins turning rampant after part of her gets corrupted by the Gravemind. It is also possible (actually more likely) that she turns green because Gravemind is corrupting her, since his moment is also green. A third possibility for Cortana being green is the fact that it is the last Cortana moment in the game and Cortana is only a step away in the next room. *In The Level Cortana there is a secret terminal in the room where she says "So you like games? So Do I", when accessed Cortana will completely take over John's HUD (as well as any other players, including Elites). * In Halo 3 she repeated lines Dr. Halsey has said before such as "You will be the protector of Earth and all her colonies." which Dr. Halsey says to the 6 year old Spartans in Fall Of Reach. Cortana also recites a few lines from the Cortana Letters in Halo 3 in some of her messages and in the announcement trailer. *Because the Flood can instantly acquire the memories of their host, it is assumed that Gravemind is taking the memories of Dr. Catherine Halsey and using them to get to John and stop him in his journey. *In Sierra 117 the medic tell us that during the Cortana and Gravemind Moments player's vitals signs hit KIA, which may be the reason you slow down, as the armor functions using the users neural signs instead of muscles, which makes it still possible for the Master Chief to move even if his vital signs have stopped but his brain intact and controllable. *During some of the moments, Gravemind dialogue from Halo 2 is re-used. In a Gravemind moment, he repeats a line from the Halo 2 level High Charity when he broadcasts himself over High Charity's system in response to Truth, saying: "...we exist together now, two corpses in one grave." Another recycled line is from the cut scene during which the Gravemind introduces himself saying: "I? I am a monument to all of your sins!" Since it is Cortana who repeats this line, it is likely that she is corrupted and it is therefore possible that all the "moments" were corruptions used by Gravemind, to play the Chief into a place where he could be killed and assimilated; i.e. the flood-infested wreckage of High Charity. *It could be possible that Gravemind is controlling all of messages sent to the Master Chief, using them to lure him to areas where the Flood cannot achieve its objective without the bodies left in the wake of the Master Chief's assault. This is supported by the fact that a temporary alliance existed in the desperate moments when the Truth was about to activate the rings thereby ending all sentient life and starving the Flood. Seeing as how the Gravemind was capable of warping Mendicant Bias to the will of the Flood, it would not be unreasonable to assume he could send the messages to the Chief. This would also explain why there is a storage device aboard the Flood-controlled Cruiser on the level Floodgate. Cortana had no physical means to place such a device on the ship. It can therefore be concluded that the Flood played a large role, if not the entire role in delivering the message which would lure Master Chief to the Ark, and save sentient life for consumption by the Flood. *Several of the Cortana moments in the level Cortana (Level) use quotes from the Cortana Letters. (i.e. "I have walked the edge of the abyss," etc.) *If a player is driving a vehicle while a Cortana/Gravemind moment the vehicle itself will also slow down. This is easier to do on The Storm See Also * Cortana * Gravemind Images Image:Cortanam.jpg|A Cortana Moment. Image:Cortanam1.jpg|Another Cortana Moment. Image:Gavem1.jpg|A Gravemind Moment. Image:Cortanam2.jpg|A Cortana Moment where she appears as green. Image:Picture_5.png|A Cortana Moment from the e3 2006 Trailer